Mr Peter Panner
by skinnycook
Summary: All children were said to grow up, except one...that is until that boy regrets leaving. Now, Peter Pan goes by the name of Mr Peter Panner and he is going back to suprise Wendy Darling. He doesn't think she'll remember, he has no idea how much she does..


Wendy Moira Angela Darling stood daringly on the edge of the window. Her elegant little toes just touching the edge. Much like she had stood the night Peter taught her to fly.

Peter Pan.

How many memories that single name stirred inside of her. Good memories, oh yes…very happy memories. But mostly they were sorrowful thoughts, the kind that make tears well up in your eyes. Tears that you know you can never shed.

Expectation leads to so many feelings it deserves its own book. Expectation to do what is right. The expectation to love your family. The expectation to _keep your promises_, like many of us never do.

There was something in the wind that night that caused Wendy to relay on all her frightfully sad feelings. Feelings she so desired to forget. But forgetting was something she could not do – for you do not easily forget the likes of Peter Pan.

Her sorrow was formed by one thought,that he never came back for her. And because of this, Wendy knew he had forgotten the one thing he said he wouldn't.

* * *

"_You won't forget me? Will you?"_

_Peter turned to face Wendy as she stood on the window sill, noises from the happy event inside nearly forgotten. Tinkerbell sat precautiously by his ear – floating in mid air._

"_Me? Forget?" Sadness filled his voice and his body, but he couldn't stay. He had to go back. "Never…"

* * *

_

And now after two silent years, she wept. And like every other night she stood upon the window sill, waiting, just waiting for him.

Something deep inside her knew he had indeed forgotten. But she wouldn't dare listen, for fear she might actually believe it.

"Wendy?" Her mother's dear, soft voice broke the silence of the morbid room.

"Wendy! You shall catch your death! Come away from the window, get your robe on." Mrs Darling gathered up Wendy and brought her to the other side of the room, draping her rose pink robe around her daughter's shoulders.

Yes, she knew what Wendy was waiting for. And she would never close the window for fear of breaking her daughter's heart.

"Yes mother. Aunt Millicent isn't here already is she?"

"Yes darling she is, it is time for your lessons. Come away now."

* * *

"Tink?" 

"Oh…Tinkerbell!"

A clear voice rang through the Neverland forest. A boy, a very handsome boy, dressed in leaves stood dangerously on a high tree top, calling out to his best friend and fairy – Tinkerbell. It would not matter if he fell, for this was no ordinary boy. This was an _extra_ordinary boy. This was Peter Pan and true to the stories – he could fly.

So therefore, technically, he could never fall. All he had to do was think happy thoughts and besides, he had an endless supply of fairy dust. But something about that curious boy had changed. Now he had a weakness, something that could bring him down as it had so many times before.

Wendy Darling.

And though it pained him to her…growing up…he wished upon hope that one day she'd come back. That she'd realise growing up was far too overrated.

A tiny squeak of annoyance murmured in his ears. Tink was back.

"Tink!" He cried "Where did you get off to?"

Peter watched her movements.

"Oh so you were having a party with Princess Tiger Lily? Fair enough. Guess what Tink? I've been thinking…and we're going back!"

Once again, Peter was very happy he was fluent in the language of fairies.

"Where are we going now Peter?" She squeaked. Fairies voices were so small, they often only sounded like a baby mouse. This made them very annoyed. Graceful fairies did not want to be associated with mice, in any way.

"I don't know if you can come Tink…" Tinkerbell suddenly noticed something grave flash across her best friends face.

He flew off under the tree and escaped into the little hole, just off to the right hand side. She eagerly followed him and found him in his bed.

"Are we going to get a new Wendy, Peter? I didn't like that old one AT ALL!" She could feel her face turning red.

"NO!" Peter yelled all too emotionally. He could not replace Wendy! What was Tinkerbell thinking?

"I think... I think I have to leave the Neverland. For a very long time"

It would be delightful to report that Tinkerbell ran away, never to be seen again. But then there would be no story, and we can't have that now can we?


End file.
